A Rose with Many Thorns
by xxfallenangelmayxx
Summary: Rosalind Cantatio was your typical 16 year old maid. Or so she seems. One day, on a business trip with her master, things go horribly wrong. As a result, she now works at the Phantomhive mansion,where a certain butler watches her every move. Can Rosalind keep her dirty little secrets from everyone? Or will her past be revealed? Story is better than summary! Rated T for violence.
1. The Phantomhive Mansion

******Hey guys! I know that this is spur of the moment but, I just thought of this amazing story!...Well to be honest, I didn't think about it, I dreamt it :) This chapter is supposed to take place right after **_**His Butler, Phantom**__**Image**_****** and before **_**His Butler, on Ice**_******. So without further ado, enjoy! -May**

******P.S. I do not own Kuroshitsuji...I wish I did!**

* * *

******Rosalind's P.O.V.**

Rosalind Cantatio leaned against the carriage door, closing her eyes. She was exhausted. Her master dragged her to England for she was to accompany him on a business trip. He got mad at her for forgetting one of his bags when they got of the ship, hence she was whipped, beaten and carved upon. She was in pain, but she dealt with it, knowing that if she showed any sign of weakness that her master would certainty take advantage of it; however, she could not help herself when she began to slip into the world of unconsciousness, for the poor girl had not even had a wink of sleep in the past few days.

"Rosalind! What are you doing? Who gave you permission to sleep?" he smacked her across the face, her eyes fluttering open in shock. "Speak you insolent girl!" he said, pulling her closer to him by the collar of her filthy gown.

"S-so-sorry, Master Lucian." Rosalind stuttered. She was sitting opposite of him in the carriage, so when he pulled her in, his face was mere inches away from hers. His light green eyes stared at her intensely. He pushed her away roughly and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping his hands as if he was cleansing himself of her presence.

"Good, I didn't want to get my hands dirty teaching you another lesson." he ran his hands through his black hair, sighing and looking back out the carriage window.

_Like that has ever stopped you before._ Rosalind thought, a growl rising in her throat. Just then, the carriage came to a halt and she quickly scurried out of the door, holding it open for her Master to get through.

* * *

******Ciel's P.O.V.**

Ciel sat at the dining table sipping tea. He was currently waiting for Lucian Blackwood to arrive at the manor for their arranged business dinner. Lucian was the heir of the well known Aphrodite Company in America which also produced toys. A few months ago, his father fell ill and shortly after, became bed-ridden. Lucian had been sent to work out a deal between the Funtom Company and the Aphrodite Company; however, because of Lucian's constant laid back attitude and typical American rudeness, the deal between the two rival companies has yet to be made. **(A/N: No offense to Americans out there, I too, am American. It's just that Ciel...well, he's not.) **

When the door opened and Lucian sauntered in, Ciel wasn't surprised to see Sebastian already looking vaguely annoyed. Ciel rose to greet him, but Lucian just plopped into the chair across from the Earl. _"Damn Yankee."_ Ciel thought, getting annoyed. Lucian turned around to look at the door, ignoring the Earl completely. After a few seconds, the door opened softly and a girl a few years older than Ciel walked in. Ciel's eyebrow rose in question as he took in her appearance. Her white dress was filthy, the amount of dirt on it, almost completely turning it into a light brown color. There were patches of red on the gown, some of it dark and faded, some of it bright. The biggest patch seemed to be on top of her chest and seemed to be a mix of both dark and red splotches, he noted. Her blond hair was tangled and her skin could only be described as disgusting. It was covered in dirt from her head down to her toes (and yes, her feet were bare) and dried blood appeared in awful stains all over her body. Besides the dirt and blood, there were bruises blossoming on her skin. The bruises were purple, causing Ciel to figure that they were recently made. But what surprised the most was her eyes, they were golden brown, and void of emotion. He watched as she carried a tray of tea, towards her master, moving slowly and stiffly.

"I'm not getting any younger Rosalind." Lucian hissed, shooting daggers at her. The girl, Rosalind hurried stiffly to his side and started preparing the tea. Ciel took the opportunity to look at Sebastian, who was glaring at the girl.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered. "do you sense anything?" Sebastian looked down at his master and decided to choose his words carefully.

"Nothing to be of concern." Sebastian said calmly. "Now if you will excuse me, I believe that the preparations for dinner are complete." Ciel waved him off, not taking notice as Sebastian bowed and exited the room.

As Ciel turned to greet Lucian, there was a loud crash. Rosalind's arms were covered in boiling hot tea. She looked like she was about to cry. Lucian was standing next to her smugly, with the teapot in his hand. After a moment of silence, the smugness quickly turned into anger when he saw the girl quickly composing herself until her face was void of emotion again. Ciel stood frozen in shock from the whole ordeal. Rosalind obediently stood still , an unreadable expression on her face as Lucian pulled out a whip from his trowsers and started to whip her. 1,2,3,4,5 times! And he kept going. The Earl, hearing the girl whimper as the whip struck her a eighth time, finally got out of his state of shock.

"Sebastian, stop that man and get him out of my house. Now. _That is an order_." Ciel said calmly, re-arranging his face into a cruel, blank stare as the whip struck the girl once again.

Ciel watched as Sebastian burst through the door and quickly move towards the pair. As Lucian dragged the whip behind him, building up the strength for another powerful hit, Sebastian struck. He twisted Lucian's arm, Ciel hearing the sicking snap. Lucian cried out in pain as his arm went limp. Sebastian picked him up easily, slinging the cursing, angry man as he took him out of the room to dispose of him.

"I'll get you back for this Phantomhive! Mark my words! You and that she-devil, both!"

* * *

******Rosalind's P.O.V.**

_"I can not believe that he would dare to cause such a scene in front of the Earl Phantomhive! May God send him down into the eternal flame!"_ Rosalind cringed as the pain from the burns washed over her. The skin on her arms was beginning to redden and take on a splotchy appearance as blisters began to appear. The pain began to intensify once she realized that the gashes from the whip on her stomach and legs were openly bleeding.

Another wave of pain washed over her, and she began to feel the world around her go black as her legs gave out; however, be it a miracle, or be it Ciel Phantomhive, she did not fall at all.

_"For God's sakes he just saw me beaten on the ground! And he is an Earl! How come he is rushing to my aid?" _Rosalind thought as Ciel sat her in the chair her master previously occupied.

"_She's surprisingly light." _Ciel thought. He needed to keep her distracted from the pain, Madame Red had taught him that if any victim with any injury is on the edge of unconsciousness, to keep them awake no matter what.

"What do you think of the estate?" he asked her quietly. Rosalind groaned, every syllable was like a bullet to her brain. Realizing that he had asked her a question, she struggled through the excruciating pain to try to come up with an acceptable answer.

"It's...peaceful." she softly replied. To Ciel, her voice sounded like golden wind chimes, every syllable held its own note. He racked his brain for something else to say, and even though he knew all sorts of facts, trivia and happenings, he could only come up with a single question:

"How would you like a job here?"

**Chapter edited: 3/26/13**


	2. That Girl: An Odd One

******Hey there! Happy Thanksgiving/Black Friday my fellow Americans! **

******...So, I guess I owe you guys an apology (Don't shoot me!)...I've been distracted with drama recently, so I haven't had much time to update! I'M SO SORRY! Anyway, I hope to be updating regularly from now until December (I hope)...After that, drama starts up again and my updating will be dependant on what part I get... In addition I'm really sorry for the bad spelling mistakes last chapter!...So without further ado, take it away Ciel!**

Ciel: *mutters* It's about time...

**__****Me: Excuse me?!**

Ciel: Nothing Raven...

**__****Me: That's what I thought.**

Ciel: Raven does not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji), but if she did *his face pales*********

**__****Me: *smiles wickedly* Keep reading Ciel...**

Ciel: Itwouldprobablyendupbeingaya oi!

**__****Me: Good boy! Now everyone enjoy!**

* * *

**__****Last time on A Rose With Many Thorns: **

"_What do you think of the estate?" he asked her quietly. Rosalind groaned, every syllable was like a bullet to her brain. Realizing that he had asked her a question, she struggled through the excruciating pain to try to come up with an acceptable answer._

"_It's...peaceful." she softly replied. To Ciel, her voice sounded like golden wind chimes, every syllable held its own note. He racked his brain for something else to say, and even though he knew all sorts of facts, trivia and happenings, he could only come up with a single question:_

"_How would you like a job here?"_

* * *

******~No One's P.O.V.~**

"Wh-wha-WHAT?" Rosalind spoke, shock and disbelief overshadowing the pain.

"Oh please, don't look so shocked." Ciel said calmly, even though he was secretly glad that he had successfully distracted her. "I have a handful of possible candidates coming in for job interviews later this week; you would just compete with them."

"Compete?! I couldn't possibly-"

"From what I see you do not have much of a choice." Ciel interjected. The two stared each other down until a small cough was heard from the doorway. Rosalind turned her head slightly to see a red-haired maid with glasses stumbling over to them, Ciel however was still staring at her.

"Se-Sebastian said you sent for me young master." The maid said stuttering and blushing slightly when she said Sebastian's name. Ciel looked at the maid from the corner of his eye.

"Mey-Rin bathe, bandage and clothe Miss-" He turned his gaze back to Rosalind. "I'm sorry I did not manage to catch your whole name."

"It's Rosalind Cantatio, Earl." he nodded and turned back to Mey-Rin.

"Clean and bandage Ms. Cantatio's wounds. In addition, you are to bathe and clothe her. That is all."

"Yes young master." Mey-Rin replied. She nodded quickly, causing her red pigtails to bounce up and down. Mey-Rin bowed quickly to Ciel, then turned to Rosalind. "Come along now, mistress."

**~A few minutes later~**

Rosalind felt awkward as Mey-Rin cautiously stripped her, being careful not to disturb any of her now bandaged wounds (to stop the blood from flowing profusely), so that she could be bathed. Her skin looked darker with all of the dirt and blood, and her golden-brown eyes watched Mey-Rin warily; however, she sighed in contentment when she slipped into the cool water. "_Ahhh...the water feels so...pleasant. When was the last time I had a bath? It must have been more than a month ago..." _Rosalind thought as dirt was being gently scrubbed off of her bare skin. It felt strange, but with the humming of delight coming from the maid, she guessed it was alright. She closed her eyes and decided to enjoy the moment.

"You're so dirty, but you have beautiful skin! It's like porcelain! The dirt and blood are coming off easily, yes they are!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. Mey-Rin had to admit, the girl had guts. She knew that if it was her in the tub, open with open wounds being grazed by soap, she would have been hissing in pain.

All of a sudden, Mey-Rin stopped washing Rosalind and yet another crash was heard. Rosalind opened her eyes to see Mey-Rin sprawled across the floor, her left arm was supporting her body weight as her left arm was extended towards Rosalind. Her extended arm was shaking as it pointed at Rosalind's chest. Afraid that her stomach might have started to gush blood again, her eyes flew down and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you were just looking at _those things._" Rosalind was slightly shocked that the near-sighted maid could pick out the wounds on her chest through the dirty, bloody water.

"But—They-" Mey-Rin was quickly cut off by Rosalind.

"Relax, Mey-Rin. I got those just yesterday...and look! They're already beginning to heal!" She said optimistically, trying to reassure the maid as she traced the welts of the words carved on her chest. She continued, almost as if she was hypnotized by the sight of the wounds until Mey-Rin returned to the edge of the tub and continued her work in silence.

After a few minutes, she fetched Rosalind a towel. Mey-Rin helped Rosalind out of the porcelain tub and the towel was put around her. She pulled the plug, smiling in satisfaction as the water disappeared down the drain, leaving not a trace of the blood and grime that previously existed in there. Rosalind was so tired that she felt like passing out right there, but the hands that returned to her shoulders kept her awake.

"I have a small night dress for you to sleep in. It might be a bit big on you, but if it is okay with the master, we will go out to town to get something for you to wear! It's exciting just to think about it! Mister Sebastian doesn't let me go out often!" Mey-Rin smiled very happily as she helped Rosalind finish drying off, the previous incident already forgotten. Afterwards, she helped Rosalind into the dress. "Well, I tried to find something..." Mey-Rin apologized softly, as for the dress was about two sizes too big.

"It's okay, I was only fed once every two days by Master Lucian..." Rosalind frowned softly and poked her visible ribs through the dress. "But once I gain weight, it should be perfect! Thank you for your kindness, though!" Rosalind said optimistically, sitting down in front of the mirror.

"Oh you are just the sweetest little thing! I do hope we can work together! Yes I do!" Mey-Rin remarked happily, going to grab the hair brush on top of the counter and returning to Rosalind's side. As she began to untangle knots, Rosalind began to replay the events of the day in her head. She looked into the mirror curiously, staring at the foreign slight of her own reflection as a cloud of worry came across Mey-Rin's face. "That's if you pass all the tests that is."

"Mey-Rin? What exactly are the tests?"

"I can not tell you Mistress, the young master will get mad at me."

"Oh, Mey-Rin, please call me Rosa; after all, we are friends, right? And don't friends tell other friends things that call help benefit each other?" Rosalind smiled creepily, a dark aura radiating around her. She got up and approached Mey-Rin, causing the poor maid to scurry backwards toward the door. Soon enough, Mey-Rin was trapped against the door by Rosalind (whom still had that creepy smirk on her face). "You do want me to stay here, right?"

Mey-Rin opened her mouth to speak, and as she did the door behind her flew open, causing her to stumble back into Sebastian. "Mister Sebastian!" He glared at her as he straightened her up. Behind Mey-Rin, Rosalind smiled angelically.

"Ah, mistress. Please allow me to show you to your room." He told Rosalind politely. They walked away from Mey-Rin (i.e. Rosalind wobbled away), who was staring at Rosalind with her mouth agape.

"She is an odd one, yes she is." Mey-Rin said to herself as she watched them disappear down the hallway.

"Thank you so much," She told Sebastian with a smile, as they walked to her room. "for everything really, especially getting rid of Master Lucian." Rosalind shuddered.

"You see if I couldn't send a man properly back home, what kind of a butler would I be?" Sebastian smiled with his eyes closed.

"Yes what kind of butler would you be..."Rosalind muttered.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Rosalind smirked as they stopped in front of a doorway. Sebastian shook his head and proceeded to open the doors.

"We have prepared this guest room for you." It was a lovely room, complete with a wardrobe, a vanity, a writing desk, a dresser, a bed and a small fireplace. It was painted a pretty hue of violet-blue. Rosalind took a hesitant step inside as Sebastian continued. "Over the generations, the Phantomhives have furnished this room with the finest quality historic pieces. You will find that everything is suitable for a gentlewoman, so please, do make yourself at home." Rosalind felt like bursting into tears when she observed the room. For the past few years, she has had to sleep on the floor in Lucian's room, so she was very grateful to finally sleep on a bed again. "I have taken the liberty of making sure that the room was stocked with extra bandages. You will find them inside the bathroom."

"It's beautiful." Rosalind said in awe. She turned back to Sebastian. "Thank you..."

"Sebastian Michaelis, at your service." he bowed. "At least that is until we're equals." He smirked at Rosalind. "Good night, mistress." And at that he left, leaving Rosalind alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapters have been so short! I promise to type more in the future.**

**Chapter updated: 3/26/13**


	3. Yet another IMPORTANT Author's note

**Hey guys! Sorry that I have not updated yet...my computer is currently broken. **

**I have to type on my dad's work computer, so updates will be slow.**

**So while you're waiting for the next chapter to go up (That Girl: Tough Competition),**

**I decided to edit the last two chapters.**

**If you followed this story before this update, I suggest you go back and read the edited chapters, because some of the storyline (or most of it) has changed. **

**For example: Rosalind's injuries, have changed.**

**Love, Raven (May)**


End file.
